30 Days of Rufflout
by Smoreo1235
Summary: You're stupid. You fail. You're weird. You're not perfect. But that's okay, I'm like that too. We laugh at the randomest things we do.- - - - From tumblr; 30 Days of Your OTP!
1. First Meeting

**Yah! Hi guys, it is I, smoreo, and I am here to grace you with a multichap for my new OTP, Rufflout from how to train your dragon**

* * *

**DAY 1: FIRST MEETING**

-(+)-(+)-(+)-(+)-(+)-(+)-(+)-

"But dad! I wanna go kill the dragons!" Yelled 8-year-old Tuffnut.

"Not a chance, it's too dangerous. Stay here a protect your sister." Countered their father.

Ruffnut hadn't said a word this entire time. She had been thinking of a way to get out of the house after her dad left. She knew a way of course, but she didn't know if her spear would get caught on the way out or back in. Ruffnut knew in every way, even at that age, that she was 'the Alpha twin' as her father called her. She was smarter than her brother, she was stronger than her brother, she was more fearless than her brother. When they had been _really_ young, Tuffnut was afraid of the dark and Ruffnut was afraid of Tufnut, but as soon as she grew out of that, she had come out stronger and more fearless than before. Tuffnut, on the other hand, stil has to sleep in the bed nearest to the hallway.

Tuffnut Thorston Sr. left and locked the door behind him, thinking that would stop his children from escaping, oh how wrong he was. Ruffnut immediately lunged for her spear, and quickly dressed in her shoulder armor and helmet, which were immensely too big for her. She took only a few steps toward the window when, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Really?! she thought to herself, He choses now to become responsible?

But another, more focused look at her brother showed he was thinking the same thing she was. He had his armor sloppily on, and his own spear in hand. "Where do _you _think_ you're _going?"

"I'm going to... uh..." He paused like an idiot. "Take a bath!" He looked proud for some reason.

Ruff scoffed at her annoying brother. "So are you gonna help me kill some dragons or not?"

Tuff tripped on a table on the way out, so Ruff was first out. She threw the spear out in front of her, then clambered out herself. Tuffnut, being the lesser twin. tried to go throught at the same time as his spear, which got stuck. "WHere are you gong now? Come on and help me."

Ruffnut would have if this wasn't her only chance to prove that she was good enough to be a real dragon fighter. She had to do this. "Sorry Tuff! So many dragons, so little time." She printed toward the beautiful fiery chaos with her twin brother yelling after her to stop and help him or he'd 'kill' her. Psh, yeah right. He can't even kill a dummy in school.

Ruffnut was runnignt oward th chaos when she heard her best friend, Astrid, call to her. Astrid had been allowed to fight dragons since she could hold an axe, which was a really long time. "Hey Ruffnut!" Astrid then looked around a little before saying, "Where's Tuffnut?"

"Oh right, he couldn't get out of the house, stuck in the window." Astrid and the two boys she was with laugh.

Ruffnut didn't know these people. They looked to be her age, though. One looked a little bit on the chunky side, not really doing very much fighting. He was mostly just describing the dragon that was coming and telling the other boy where to hit it or how much and in what way it could incinerate, eat, and or crush him. The other boy was not chunky. He was a little stocky, but in a very muscular way. Even though he seemed around their age, he carried himself like he was more important. Astrid seemed to hate it, but Ruffnut thought it was cool. He nailed his hammer onto a Terrible Terror's head. It didnt' die, just looked like its head got too big for its body and tipped around like a drunk.

He turned around, saw her, and his manners got the best of him. "Hey," He swished his hair to the side under his also too big helmet, "I'm Snotlout."

"Ruffnut." She shook his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, so I've been killing dragons for a really long time." He puffed out his chest.

"Cool. This is my fir-." she didn't want to sound lame in front of someone she just met. "This is my father and I's favorite thing to do together." she recovered quickly.

"No way! M-me too." Snotlout's face brightened a little with a stutter.

"Yeah, but he doesn't trust my brother to do this stuff, he's not tough enough."

"What's his name?"

"Tuffnut."

Snotlout scoffed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you just said that someone named _Tuffnut_ isn't tough enough."

"I don't get it." Ruffnut was confused.

"Well..." Snotlout trailed off as he looked over Ruffnut's shoulder. He stopped stared, and the blabbered, "So you know what, I gotta go now, but it was nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you later, bye!" All in one breath as he ran off.

A big man with black hair and an axe came from behind Ruffnut chasing after Snotlout yelling, "Snotlout Haldor Jorgenson! Why are you outside? Who was that girl you were talking to? Where in Thor's name do you think you're going?!"

Rufnut hung around Astrid and the other guy, Fishlegs, stabbing things and making jokes, until she too got dragged away by her braids. Her father had come home to check on his children. When he found Tuffnut wedged into a window, crying, he knew Ruffnut had gone out by herself. She went to sleep with no dinner and on the floor with no blanket, but she still couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Snotlout, and how well they had hit it off, both trying to make themselves sound more impressive than they were of course, but she knew that they'd end up being good friends.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Some chapters will just be art and like a paragraph. I'll tell you which ones thet are when I figure it out. For those days I'll post a link to it on my tumblr**


	2. Training Together

**Here is chapter 2! It is one of my favorite, and it is in the time of dragon killing, so be warned that it may become graphic at some points.**

* * *

**DAY 2: TRAINING TOGETHER**

"Okay class. Now that you've all shown great achievement and advancement in stealth and combat, we're going on our first fieldtrip." The teens and preteens didn't know what Gobber expected, but no one was all too thrilled. Fieldtrips were for babies! Seeing that no one was all too excited, Gobber kept talking. "This is a partner assignment, and I was going to let you chose, but now that everyone is stiller than a dead Nadder, I'll chose for you."

Everyone audibly groaned. They all wrote their names onto slips of paper and hoped for the best as Gibber mixed them around in a bowl. Snotlout was okay with getting anyone except Fishlegs or Hiccup. He could not stand them! Always saying boring facts and ever getting in on any action. He actually hoped to be paired with one of the twins, or his lady love, Astrid. Even though she totally hated him, she hated Hiccup more. Tuffnut and Fishlegs weren't even contenders. The only person she hung out with was Ruffnut. Oh my gods, he thought to himself, what if she's a lezzy?!

"Fishlegs and Tuffnut." Gobber said pulling two names out of the hat. Snotlout felt relief and grief at the same time. He wouldn't be with the person he hated most, but one of his best friends had been eliminated too. "Astrid and..." Gobber paused and then mumbled mostly to himself, "No that won't be good..."

"What?!" Said Snotlout, thinking he had been chosen. "You said it was totally random and that means no influence by the chooser."

"Fine. Astrid and..." Gobber looked nervous. "Hiccup."

Astrid stared daggers at Gobber, Hiccup, and Snotlout all at the same time.

"That leaves Ruffnut and Snotlout." The two best friends high-fived. "Today you all will go out into the woody wilderness in your groups of two. I've released three dragons for you all. One for each group. As soon as you find and kill your dragon, come back here. If you have any trouble, just pop this flare into the air," he said handing one to each group, "And I'll come help you. Got it?" All the teens nodded. "Good."

All the teams were sent off in different directions. Astrid had her arms crossed, glaring at everyone and everything. Tuffnut was looking none too happy that Fishlegs was rattling off all these facts at him while standing at their assigned entrance to the forest. Snotlout and Ruffnut were talking it up like crazy. They knew each other so well, all three of them, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had been best friends ever since that day the two of them snuck out to go dragon killing. Ruffnut had introduced Snotty to her brother and they were all like peas in a pod.

Gobber blew a horn and all three groups ran off in different directions of the forest. Their instructions had been to go 300 yards in their own direction (North, East, and West) until they came to a clearing, as to not run into each other, then go from there. Gobber said he had put their weapons in the clearing. Ruffnut ran ahead of Snotlout as he struggled to keep up. He had now definitely grown into his ego, becoming very muscular and getting more and more chiseled in his facial features. His testosterone levels were seriously so high that he had started to grow a mustache at the age of 14. He hated it, though. He complained that it felt like a caterpillar constantly on his lip, so he waxed it off whenever he could. Ruffnut would never admit this until many years later, but she though his mustache was cute and manly.

"Hey, wait up!" Snotlut yelled after her. He was definitely strong, but all that muscle mass did tend to hold him back when it came to sprints. He ran until he came to the clearing. "Ruff?" It had become spookily quiet. He walked over to a large rock where their weapons had been laid out. There was an awkwardly large space between Snotlout's hammer and two shields. It was a space perfectly wide enough for a certain Thorston's double-edged spear to be.

Just as he began to jump to conclusions and reach to pick up his hammer, Snotlout was attacked from behind! His hammer was expertly thrown out of his reach by a swift hand. One kick to the back of his knee later, he was sprawled on his back. Before he could even react, a certain tri-plaited blonde twin had him pinned to the ground with the wood of her spear pushing on his chest. "Ha, pinned ya."

"But I wasn't ready!" Snotlout complained.

Ruffnut stood up and gave him her hand for him to pull himself up. He grabbed her hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled her back down and flipped to try and pin her. She again used her spear and his own weight against him as she got on top again. "Pinned ya again."

Their heads snapped to the right as a Deadly Nadder reared out of the tree line and barreled right towards them. They jumped up and ran in opposite directions, Snotlout towards the weapons, and Ruffnut to the middle of the clearing, distracting the thing from attacking her partner. "Ruff!" Snotlout yelled as he tossed her a shield just in time to cover herself from the poisonous spines the thing shot at her.

"I'll distract it, you hit it." Ruff shouted.

Snotlout nodded.

"Hey! Ugly fat porcupine!" she yelled at it. It charged her, she held still. It just stared straight ahead, wondering where she had gone. Ruff had remembered from last week that all Nadders have a blind spot right in the middle of their eyes. Ruffnut took this advantage to stab it through the left eye. her spear came out the right. The dragon roared in pain and began racing around blindly as it now had a spear between its eyes, its brain unharmed as it was farther back in it's skull.

Snotlout came at just the right moment, nailed it squarely on the head. The now blind and concussion-ed dragon laid down. Ruffnut charged it with her shield raised above her head. Both of the 14-year-old vikings kept smashing at the beast until it had stopped squirming underneath their blows. Snotlout yanked Ruff's spear out of the other end of the right eye, wipped the black blood off onto the grass and handed it back to Ruffnut just as a flare went off in the direction that Fishlegs and Tuffnut had went. The two shrugged and made their way back to the training arena. They met Hiccup and Astrid there, too. Se was complaining at how she hadn't even gotten to hack at it once before somehow it was just gone.

When Fishlegs and Tuffnut had gotten back, their heads hung low, Snotlout and Ruffnut described their epic slay in full detail (excluding the wrestling before hand). Everyone seemed to be listening intently. Hiccup almost threw up and started to shed a tear.

"Dude are you crying?" Snotlout laughed at him.

"No. Just allergies."

Gobber came back after disposing of ONE carcass, and congratulated Ruffnut and Snotlout on being the only team to actually kill their dragon. The others had just run away, still on the loose somewhere on Berk. Because of the two's great efforts, they were excused from class for the rest of the week. It was only three days, but hey, it was better than nothing. They spent the days walking around Berk with nothing much to do except talk. They talked to each other for basically three days straight and had become closer then before.

* * *

**Do you love it? Do you hate it? Is it fun? I don't know, but I like it!**


	3. Hanging Out

**And I'm back with #3! It starts to get a little more lovey in here =* (sorry it's kinda short)**

* * *

**DAY 3: HANGING OUT**

The six new dragon trainers, the first ever, were all hanging out and having fun camping. They had a great bonfire blazing, Fishlegs was passing around some blankets, Astrid was on Hiccup's shoulder, and Tuffnut was just bringing out the marshmallows. The order of their circle was as follows: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hiccup Astrid. All the dragons were off somewhere in the woods having their own social time.

Hiccup and Astid were now clearly a thing, so Snotlout had stopped trying to 'woo' her. He secretly had been crushing on Ruffnut for a while now, but had not yet worked up the courage to start sowing her all that he could 'offer', for fear of ruining their close friendship. Ruffnut had never really thought about looking for someone to be with, but now that she was 16, she only had a few years to find a husband before her family would start to find one for her.

Tuffnut threw a white fluffy marshmallow at Ruffnut's face, but Snotlout reached in front of her and grabbed it before it could find its target. He handed it back to her and she stuck her tongue out at her brother in an ugly face before popping it in her mouth.

"Hey dumbass, you're supposed to heat it first." sneered her brother, "Like this." He put a marshmallow on a stick and held it over the fire. It caught on fire. He was so busy trying to prove his sister wrong that he didn't even notice when he ate the flaming sugary glob off of the dirty twig. He starting chewing, then crying, then screaming, then running, then crying some more as he tried to keep his mouth from literally burning.

Ruffnut and Snotlout were basically rolling around laughing their asses off while Fishlegs thew some water onto Tuff's face. He sat down next to Ruff again and opened his mouth to say something. His lips were forming words, but nothing would come out! Ruffnut and Snotty were back to hysterics.

Fishlegs ran out of blankets after he gve the last one to Snotlout. "Sorry guys, I guess I miscounted when I packed all the blankets this morning. I could've sworn I had 5, but I guess there are only 3."

I-don't-need-one. Tuffnut mouthed. I'm-pretty-hot-right-now.

Ruffnut only said that she didn't need one, something about being too viking to be cold, but later in the night while everyon was talking about who knows what, and training dragons and stuff, Snotlout saw her shiver. It wasn't big, it wasn't showy, but just out of the corner of his eye he saw her wrap her vest a little tighter and draw her knees to her chest and shiver. He wouldn't even have notived if he wasn't always keeping at least half an eye on her.

So he did what any gentleman would do. He handed her his blanket. Simple as that, no large flourish or showy gesture, just handed her his blanket. She took it cautiously and wrapped it around herself. "Won't you be cold now?" she asked. But he just shook his head and looked into the blazing fire, listening to Hiccup and Fishleg's conversation halfheartedly. Still, just the same as what Snotlout noticed about Ruffnut's shiver, she noticed about his. He had secretly been freezing for over an hour, and the cold had just gotten to him enough to start to shiver. After all, winter is Berk's most prominent season, and it had yet to pass completely into spring.

Ruff scooched closer to Snotlout, wrapped the blanket around his far shoulder, pulled it around the front a little, and laid her head on the other shoulder that was close to her. He was shocked. He had a look on his face that was just kinda like a 'I-don't-know-what's-happening-but-I-kinda-like-it'. It was well after midnight, probably around 1:30 in the morning. Snotlout gently put his arm around Ruffnut and held her close to him, all of a sudden feeling protective. He removed both of their helmets, to keep himself from getting poked in the eye and to make them more comfortable.

In the morning, the two impromptu snugglers were the last to wake up. When they did blink awake, Tuffnut still didn't have his voice and was yelling at them with expressions of 'what-the-hel-are-you-doing?' and 'get-away-from-my-sister!'

Ruffnut just stretched an yawned, gave Snotty a timid, ghost of a peck on the cheek, and got up to go home. Tuffnut nearly killed his best friend, but Snotlout didn't fight back. He was still tingling from the burning sensation where her lips had touched him.

* * *

**Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? I knew where i was going when I started, then it just kinda dropped. Sowwy.**


	4. Rough Housing

**Y'all should be happy with this one bc it's legit as long as all the other chapter combined. And it's VERY flirtatious. ;)**

* * *

**DAY 4: ROUGH HOUSING**

It had been 3 months since 'the bonfire incident' as it was coming to be known as. No one had mentioned it at all. None of the others there had told anyone, the participants pretended like it had never happened, the onlookers had mosty forgotten it had ever happened, they never thought twice about what it could mean for the two involved, and the latter group had tried to forget, but it was always somewhat invading their insomniatic thoughts at night. At first, Tuffnut had tried to pry a little information out of his sister and his best friend to no avail. The most common question was, "So, did you... like it?" soft and curious to his sister, but extremely boisterous, pressing, and intimidating to his friend, but after about three days of nothing, he gave up and forgot, too.

* * *

Even though the Isle of Berk didn't have to worry about any more dragon attacks, they were becoming more and more susceptible to attacks from other islands and outcasts who felt threatened by Berk's rising control of the dragons. Class one day went a little something like this:

"Alright pupils," Gobber started, glad to be back in front of a class again. "Today I've returned to teach you about-"

"Wait, why aren't you teaching?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup, cutting off Gobber in his moment of glory.

"I can't very well teach today's lesson." Hiccup replied rather timidly.

"What is it?" Sneered Snotlout. "I thought you knew _everything_ about dragons?"

"Today isn't about dragons, it's about-"

"Fighting!" Gobber cut back in to announce his topic and retrieve the young adults' attention. "Today _I_ will be teaching you all about fighting in case you and your dragon get separated in combat with an enemy."

"But what if the enemy has a dragon?" Ruffnut raised her hand, but didn't wait to be called on.

"Run." Gobber smiled at her. "Now, I've paired you all up by weight classes. The twins will be wrestling, Snotlout vs. Fishlegs, and Hiccup will take on Astrid."

"What? How is that fair?" Asked Tuff. "I fight her all the time. We've had way too much practice!"

"Fine. Astrid fight... Ruffnut, and Tuffnut go with Hiccup." Tuffnut shrugged. In the past couple of years, Hiccup had gained some muscle, some height, a chiseled chin, and shaggier hair. He actually looked pretty 'viking'. Not weak enough to be boring, and still not advanced enough to be too much of a challenge.

Astid and Ruffnut had been best friends since before they could hold a mace without toppling over. They had had plenty of petty arguments, and they loved wrestling for fun, anyways. This would be fun.

In the end, the only person really incredibly excited about his partner was Snotlout. He could show Ruffnut that he was better than Fishlegs and end this stupid 'wooing war' that had begun after the bonfire incident. He would show her that he was the best for her by performing a true act of viking-ness and defeating Fishlegs with just his bare hands. And his face.

"Not only will you be fighting your partners, but the winners of the smaller weight classes will also fight, and the winner of that will fight either Snotlout or Fishlegs." He paused, relishing being in front of the crowd again. "The winner of that gets the first chance to tame the latest dragon I've found for all of you." More audible groans from everyone except Fishlegs. "Or I could give you twenty pieces of silver."

"Yeah, I like that one better." Tuffnut nodded.

"Me too." Ruff agreed.

"Ditto." Said Snotlout, raising his hand an inch.

"I could use a new pair of boots." Astrid mumbled with a slight smile.

"Alright. 20 silvers it is then." Gobber said disgruntled. "Alright, Tuffnut and Hiccup, get ready."

Tuffnut pinned Hiccup in the first minute, and Astrid lost on purpose to make Hiccup feel better. Snotlout absolutely demolished Fishlegs. All Ruffnut remembered of their 'fight', if you could even call it that, was that it started with Snotlout lunging, both of them rolling, and then Snotlout getting 'Legs trapped in a wickedly tight headlock until he started to turn blue, because suffocating someone is by no means a respectful way to win. He released him and somersaulted out, giving Fishlegs a little time to recover his breath. When he had stood back up and stopped hyperventilating, Snotlout came at Fishlegs so hard. Roundhouse kick, uppercut to the right jaw, kick in the knee and Fishlegs was down. He hadn't even had time to react. He had the wind knocked out of him gasping, "Uncle, uncle!" before Lout could give one last punch.

"See how well I protect and provide?" Snotlout grinned at Ruffnut while flipping his hair and flexing.

She rolled her eyes and turned a shoulder saying, "Get some new material."

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, fight." Gobber instructed.

This was just another fight for them. Lots of name calling, hair pulling, and rolling around. Ruff had Tuff pinned, "Ha, pinned ya." But he bit her arm and scrambled away, Ruff punched her brother in the nose, Tuff tried to kick Ruff, she grabbed his leg and had him on his ass before he could yell. Ruff was dominating the entire time, but it really came down to the end. They were rolling around some more, Ruffnut was pinned, she head-butted her brother, they rolled some more, Tuff was pinned. He tried to sit up, but Ruff had him down tightly. "Pinned ya again."

"Yah Ruff!" Astrid cheered at her best friend.

Everyone, except Snotlout and Tuffnut clapped.

Snotlout had a look of extreme disbelief and just like WTF on his face. He turned round and also mumbled, "Get some new material."

"Alright, Snotlout and Ruffnut get ready to fight. I'll let you take a break first. Get some water and stretch. Be ready in ten minutes." Gobber bellowed at full volume.

"Wait," Snotlout paused, "You expect me to fight my princess?"

"Your what?" Gobber asked.

"My princess, my babe, my Mrs. Ruffnut Jorgenson."

Ruffnut looked up, that last one was new. "Oh, are you afraid I'll beat you," she sneered coyly, "_babe_?" She sashayed away, swaying her hips to go get some water.

That had done it for Snotlout. His spirits had started to dwindle a bit, but now that she returned his pet names, even if it had been jokingly, there was no way _anyone, anywhere_ was going to get between him and his princess.

Ruffnut came back, a determined and playful smirk running across her angular jaw line. One eyebrow was raised challengingly as she popped her knuckles and began to stretch. Snotlout had to catch his jaw before it fell to the ground, was Ruffnut _flirting_ with him? The walk, the expression, the talk, the way she was flipping her hair; everything was pointing to that one conclusion!

"Are you both ready to begin?" Gobber asked, seeing them idle.

"I've been read for this forever." Ruff smirked, tossing one long, blonde braid over her shoulder. Snotlout stared.

"Jorgenson?" Gobber asked dumbfounded.

Snotlout nodded, still staring into no where imparticular.

"Dude!" Tuffnut slapped his best friend upside the head. "Stop hawking at my sister!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's _gawking_." Astrid corrected.

The two teens got into position, rotating around the ring. Ruff faked a lunge, Snotlout didn't do anything. No flinch, no side step, just staring. "Snap out of it!" Ruff yelled as she really lunged. Snotty snapped back to reality when he felt his back hit the dirt. Ruff straddled him and tried to pin his arms down, but no. No matter how much Snotlout liked Ruffnut, and no matter how much he wished this moment could last forever, he was NOT going to be beaten by a girl. He rolled over, pushing her into the dirt. He used one hand to secure both of her arms above her head, and the other to keep his massive muscular body from crushing her tiny one.

Snotlout thought he had already won, when Ruffnut's signature smirk returned. She craned her mouth up to his ear and whispered in a raspy voice, "You have me right where you want me now, don't you, muscle boy?" Snotlout melted. His hands loosened, and his torso almost dropped. Ruffnut took advantage of his weak state, freed one hand and punched him in his left cheek. Snotlout rocked backed onto his knees in shock, rubbing his face, his lower legs still restricted Ruff's movement.

She rocketed forward, knees on Snotty's stomach, fully stopping him from getting up, their faces were close, his arms were successfully stapled with her elbows, his own legs tucked under his torso in an unnatural, uncomfortable position. Ruff held steady, but strangely found no resistance. Snotlout didn't want to get up. She scoffed, "You're enjoying this way too much." Forgetting that her arm was pinning his, she reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. 'Lout took this advantage to reach to her waist and... _tickle_ her. Ruff's eyes widened, Snotlout grinned smugly, and everyone else except Tuff looked kinda grossed out.

"Yep, that's the way to get her." Tuffnut nodded.

"Oh my gods. No! Stop!" Ruffnut let go completely, trying to collapse into a ball, albeit still on Snotlout's chest. He was getting her everywhere now; sides, neck, stomach. She was screaming for him to stop, she couldn't take rolled over onto the ground, knees tucked to chest and arms shaking. Tickling was her absolute weakness. "No! No, I give up. I give up!" She yelled while laughing uncontrollably, "You win!"

Snotlout leaned over to her and whispered, in almost an identical voice to the one she herself had used earlier, "I do have you right where I want you." He stood up and walked back to stand with Tuffnut.

It took Ruff a moment to collect herself. She sprang to her feet, meeting the disturbed stares of her peers, and smug smile of her best friend and brother. She dusted herself off, "What are you looking at?" she sneered and walked out of the academy. Leaving wide mouths, furrowed brows, and confused minds. Everyone was thinking something different, but the most obvious question was, "What just happened?"

* * *

**I don't know about y'all, but I am a fan of this chapter. It took nearly three days to write, and threw me completely of schedule. So plz love it.**


	5. GamingWatching a Movie (mostly movie)

Hey y'all! Sorry I was gone for so long... but now I'm back! (The Amazons whooped ass btw). This chapter tells the end of the movie 'Human Centipede' so if you don't want to know about it, please don't read it. K? K!  
_~~~Dedicated to Laura Coe and Jenna Tesmer b/c I miss you and you smell good.~~~_

* * *

Day 5- Gaming/Watching a Movieem (Modern AU... duh)/em/strong/p

Beep, beep, beep. "No. No. No. No no no no nonononononono!" Ruffnut's arms mangled in an unnatural position, twisting the small white steering wheel, her arms crossing over themselves and her fingers feverishly pressing buttons in a code unbeknownst to her opponent as a small red shell swiftly approached her 'vehicle'.

The beeps ceased, and she continued her lane of first place, just passing the checkered finish line to a triumphant theme music. The other player crossed only moments later. "Okay, new rule." Snotlout reached for a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. "No more cheat codes in the last lap."

"What?!" The blonde slammed her controller and delicate fist onto her thigh on top of the brown, worn, leather sofa.

Snotlout leaned back onto one muscular arm behind his head, "Yep. Not in the last lap. Yes the first, yes the second, no the last." He popped a kernel into his mouth, chewing slowly, taking time before speaking again. "It's just not fair."

"Phff. Who ever said life was fair?" Ruff mumbled while crossing her ankles over the boy's lap and leaning back onto the arm of the couch.

It was raining out. Just a rainy Sunday that the emthree/em of them were supposed to spend together, but Tuffnut had been spirited away by Grimhilda onto some expedition (a date to see some movie about dragons) and the two friends were left alone. They were just sitting on the small, old couch in the Thorston basement talking about absolutely nothing when Lout had spotted a dusty white console in the corner of his eye. In minutes the two had found all the chords and hooked it up, coughing up who knows how old dust bunnies and other assorted under-the-armchair type particles. They were playing the only game they could find, mario kart, with one steering wheel that Ruff had claimed quickly.

It was almost strange how close they were. they were siblings. No 'almost', but a fact. Ruffnut felt more comfortable around Snotlout than her own twin sometimes. Not only could she feel okay with out makeup on, but she was perfectly content being around him in her most stained t-shirt, her baggiest sweatpants, most unkept morning hair, and even pre-coffee. she loved hanging out with him because no matter what she looked like, or how she smelled, he still laughed with her like they always had. It was the same way it had been even when they had first met.

"Another round?" Ruff snuggled into a thick, red pillow, waving her controller tauntingly.

"Nah, my fingers hurt. Movie?"

"Horror?"

"Is there any other kind?" The boy scoffed.

"The unlikely pair placed the white remotes on the coffee table in front of them, switched the ancient block TV back to normal and began scrolling through ON DEMAND.

"The Shining?" Ruff asked, not moving her gaze from the blue menu.

"Too classic."

"Freddie Kreuger?"

"Too many sequels. We'd be here all day."

"We already will be, dumb ass, but I see your point. The exorcist?"

"We watched that last month."

"Human Centipede?"

"What's that?" the boy's head snapped to attention.

"I don't really know. I've never seen it."

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. Let's try it out. Free anyways."

The two hunkered down, got another blanket and sat in silence. The soft sound of rain on the windows mixed with the dark shadows of clouds made them both drowsy. Ruffnut stretched out, stiffening her body from toe to shoulder. Lout slipped down a little to have her feet more comfortably in his lap. The both of them were warm with the other's body heat.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Ruff sprang up and yelled as Dr. Heiter was explaining his insane 'Siamese Triplet' plot. "That is so way beyond messed up!"

"Wouldn't you hate to be in the middle? Snotty's face looked calm, with no emotion.

"Wouldn't you hate to be there?!" Ruff yelled.

"I mean, yeah. But if you had to, wouldn't you want to be on the front?" Ruff stared at him like he had two heads. "I mean, if you had to."

"Well, of course. Everyone else has to eat fucking eat shit!" Ruffnut slowly settled back down, this time propped up on the back of the sofa, her feet crossed in front of her.

"I wonder who'll be in the middle..."/

* * *

"Oh my gods! Lindsay just fucking kill yourself!" Ruff threw her arms into the air.

"She won't. She's too important to die right now."

"She's gonna die anyway. It's a god damn horror movie."

"Hmm. Maybe."

_Lindsay barges into a room, and accidentally falls into a swimming pool._

"Yes! Drown yourself!"

"He's gonna shoot her."

""Not if she drowns herself like any fucking smart person would do!"

"Nah, that would take A LOT of will power. She can't do it."

"Oh my gods! She's doing it!" Ruff was up on her feet now.

""Nope. Back up."

"Damn it! Why won't he just shoot her?"

"She'd lose consciousness in the pool and drown."

"Oh gods, yes! Drown yourself that way! Go under the little white lined... thingy!" She was jumping up and down now. "No! You fucking idiot! Stop making so much noise!"

"So, I guess she's in the middle."

"How the hel are you so calm right now?" Ruffnut turned to her friend.

"I don't know." Snotty shrugged. "I guess I'm just not that into it."

Ruff rolled her eyes and sat back down, her feet tucked up behind her and her head resting on Snotlout's shoulder. He didn't mind.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gods." Ruff's mouth dropped. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"What the hel?" Snotlout mumbled, his arm unconsciously around Ruff's shoulder.

"The fuck is he trying to train them?"

" S'what it looks like."

"And he's just chillin there eating his mother fucking steak?!"

"Yep."

"Oh my gods. He's eating."

"Yeah."

"So later he's gonna have to..."

"Uh-uh."

"But her mouth is on his..."

"We went over this earlier."

"Holy shit! He said he has to shit!"

"..." Snotlout's eyes were focused intently on the scene before him.

"It was in japanese, she doesn't even know it's coming!"

"Oh my gods! He's telling her to swallow." The blonde sat upright.

"Yep."

"She can't."

"She has to."

I can't watch."

"Watch."

"Okay." Ruffnut forced herself to look at the film, almost gagging in the process. "I'm never eating again." She sat back down. "Yep, that's it. No more eating. Nope. That's so gross."

* * *

Shortly after burrowing into Snotlout's musky shoulder, Ruff had drifted to sleep with a soft blanket and a strong arm keeping her warm. When the commentating had ceased, Lout began to pay closer attention to the film in front of him. After all, he couldn't move for fear of waking his princess.

_Jenny reached for her friends hand as the pain of infection took its final strike on her body. Her pale, thin form became limp, and she hung from Lindsay onto the floor. Five dead and one alive in the house in the middle of the woods of Germany. Surrounded by dead on both sides, Lindsay began to sob loudly, waiting for the day when someone would find the thing she had become._

"What the Fuck!" Snotlout jumped up, forgetting all about Ruff. "It can't just end like that! Does she live? Ah! We have to watch another one! Oh my gods! She can't just be left there with a dead guy's ass in her mouth and her dead friend's mouth on her ass! Oh my gods!"

A now fully awake Ruffnut sat with her arms crossed over her chest, a playful smirk on her lips. "Still just not that into it?"

* * *

**AN**  
HEY! Sorry I was gone for so long. Kicking Valkyrie butt does take a little time out of my ff schedule.

Also, the first time I uploaded this chapter, it was so fucking messed up (i think it was in aesthetic code) so I went into the doc manager and fixed it all by hand and that took a bit. So sorry if you were one of the first to see it and it was a little bit impossible to read. Unfortunately, I see this glitch becoming a trend, but I think it will be fixed now that I have a new laptop to write on and I'm using a different writing program.

-Smoreo


End file.
